Blue Infection VI El balance del Amor y el Erotismo
by HimesawaraYumura
Summary: El destino llama al encuentro fortuito... Oh, espera, no fue tan fortuito. ¡Y fue amor a primera vista! Aun así, ambas chicas tienen heridas de viejos amores ¿Serán capaces de superar el pasado para formar un futuro feliz? "Me aceptarás... ¿Cierto?"
1. Chapter 1

**BLUE INFECTION VI**. El balance del Amor y el Erotismo.

Capítulo I. La rosa que cayó en el invierno; un error colorido

El tedio que llegaba con el medio día era especialmente abrazador en ésta ocasión, las horas pasaban lento en el salón de música y había un ambiente bastante extraño en todo el lugar.

Dejó su violín sobre uno de los amplios pupitres y asomó por el enorme ventanal, el conservatorio solía ser un lugar alegre pero durante las vacaciones de invierno lucía mortalmente sombrío, pocas personas se quedaban en él y solían ser los estudiantes del comité estudiantil y lógicamente, su presidenta, junto a algunos directivos.  
>Ciertamente ella era una señorita bastante seria y pocos conocían su risa, en realidad la solían etiquetar como a una persona fría… Detrás de todos esos mitos fundados en apariencia únicamente… Sí, ella era fría.<p>

Uno a uno llegaron los miembros del comité y tomaron sus asientos en el pequeño salón, de todos, ella era la única que iba ahí por amor, amaba tocar sin que nadie la perturbara pero ese día algo era diferente.

La reunión comenzó y como siempre, ella mantenía la frialdad, su amiga de toda la vida la miró algo extrañada ansiosa por preguntar qué ocurría, aunque, sabía perfectamente que ella no le diría, que tendría que esperar.

Los minutos pasaron y los avances bajo la administración de la joven mujer eran notorios como siempre, al terminar la aburrida junta nuevamente asomó por el ventanal, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en superar aquello.

-No deberías torturarte de esa manera. –Afirmó Himeko. –Hoy habrá una fiesta… -Sacó de su bolso un papel, una invitación a una enorme fiesta que se celebraría a unas calles de la casa de la chica con coletas.

-No me siento con ánimos, gracias, de cualquier manera. –Contestó algo indiferente. –Eres muy amable.

No insistió, la miró con algo de tristeza y puso el papel en una de las bancas cerca de ella. –Dejo la invitación por si llega a interesarte. –Salió de ahí, sin siquiera recibir la mirada de la chica.

Mientras los segundos se iban de sus manos como agua resbalando por sus dedos, empezó a hacer un frío terrible, el viento como amante enloquecido golpeaba a las ventanas del lugar y eso, ese ímpetu, le encantaba.

Guardó su violín antes de irse y por un segundo miró la invitación, no le caería mal el distraerse un rato pero, no se sentía con ánimos de soportar a otras personas.

La guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su saco por si acaso y salió de ahí.

La vereda que llevaba a la entrada principal del conservatorio era increíblemente larga, en el paseo de ello, mientras las hojas caían, pereciendo ante quien deseaba arrebatarles lo que cubría con pudor su desnudez, su cabello se agitó, su lacia melena danzaba al ritmo del viento y la briza invernal erizaba su piel.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con su madre preparando la comida, avisó que había llegado y fue a su habitación.

Se quitó la bufanda y se dejó vencer sobre la cama, se abrazó de una de sus enormes almohadas y sin querer la tristeza la invadió nuevamente.

Se puso los auriculares y empezó a escuchar música, mala idea…

Una hermosa canción empezó a sonar, el ritmo era completamente armónico pero el violín que hacía compañía le provocaba un vacío en el pecho. La letra de la canción traía a su mente antiguos sentimientos y estos la martirizaban.

"…_Empecemos desde el principio, si te tomo de la mano para que éste efímero milagro que alcanzamos no se destruya… Estarás a mi lado por siempre…"_

Empezó a llorar silenciosamente hasta que su dolor ya no le permitía el privilegio del silencio. Su piel se erizaba con cada batir, con cada nota y con cada palabra y mientras se estremecía, notó lo sola que se sentía.

Se levantó y arrojó los auriculares como si de un objeto ardiente se tratase, entró corriendo al baño y se miró en el espejo que había ahí, acarició su reflejo en el espejo y lloró aun con más fuerza.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué no era tan fuerte como siempre? ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que salir tan mal? ¿Por qué se sentía tan incapaz de solucionarlo?

Se odió por un segundo y golpeó su puño contra el lavamanos.

Salió de ahí e hizo algo que nunca había hecho, sacó su amado violín del estuche, con un tanto de violencia, sin la delicadeza habitual.

Empezó a tocar, mientras las lágrimas mojaban la hermosa y delicada madera, sus dedos no se detenían y su mano derecha tocaba más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Como si quisiese que en esa relación de amasiato entre su violín y ella…Ambas fuesen destruidas.

Los tonos agudos profundizaron en su cabeza y sintió que la presión que su pecho retenía estaba por estallar.

Fue así como dejó sus manos caer al tiempo que ella misma caía sobre sus rodillas.

Su madre escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, sabía que su hija se sentía mal, pero sabía que forzarla a hablar no era lo mejor.

De pronto en un arrebato de ira y consumida por la desesperación, golpeó el piso con sus manos, mientras su voz empezó a sonar fuerte en forma de tristes gritos y llanto de decepción.

Fue cuando la mujer entró por la puerta y la abrazó con fuerza, ella nunca había llorado en brazos de su madre pero no soportaba en ésta ocasión. Su madre acarició su cabello intentando calmarla, sin soltarla y sin titubear ni un poco.

Los segundos le sirvieron para desahogar sus sentimientos, pronto se separó del abrazo y miró a su madre. -¿Vamos a comer ya?

-Sí. –Acarició sus mejillas mientras ladeaba la cabeza y la miraba con ternura. –Hice tu comida favorita.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, o si quieres salimos a comer.

-Me gustaría salir… -Admitió limpiando sus propias lágrimas. –Quiero comida china.

-Entonces date un baño, ponte tu mejor abrigo y sonríe, iremos a cenar. –La mayor sonrió y se levantó del suelo, revolvió los cabellos de su hija y salió de ahí bastante preocupada.

Así lo hizo… Se puso una falda de holanes color negra, camisa blanca, pantimedias y zapatillas negras. Un abrigo color negro completaría el atuendo.

Cuando fue donde su madre para que se fueran, la mayor la miró como niño al que no le cumplen el capricho. –Parece que vas a un funeral. –Le quitó el abrigo negro y le puso un abrigo rojo, ese era el abrigo favorito de su hija.

Acomodó los cabellos de la menor y le puso un poco de labial rojo, en un tono realmente bajo sólo para que no pareciese muerto andante. –Gracias, mamá.

Salieron de la casa y tomaron el tren, bajaron dos estaciones después sin que la chica recordara que cerca de ahí ocurría la fiesta, el restaurant al que su madre planeaba llevarla, estaba enfrente del lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Estaban formadas en la fila cuando una de las compañeras de la chica, entre ellas Momokino se acercaron a ella. -¡Por esto no quisiste venir a la fiesta!

-Básicamente. –Contestó algo seria.

-¿Te habían invitado a una fiesta? –Preguntó su madre. –Pudimos haber ido juntas. –Dijo en broma.

-No, no tengo muchas ganas de una fiesta. –Forzó una sonrisa para sus compañeras y luego miró el lugar de la fiesta, había mucha gente, desistir fue una buena idea. –Pero por favor disfruten su fiesta.

-Eres una asocial Mei. –Comentó una chica.

-No le hables así a la presidenta. –Repicó otra entre dientes.

-No es como si Mei las fuera a golpear. –Rio su madre, no es como si ella supiera que era más bien por el gran respeto que sentían esas chicas hacia su hija.

Su madre y las otras menores bromearon y la chica de cabellos negros se distanció por unos segundos mirando hacia el cielo, su mirada se tornó algo melancólica hasta antes de que a base de cosquillas la hicieron reírse.

Se despidió de sus compañeras y Himeko se abrazó de ella en un intento por reconfortarla a lo que la presidenta correspondió el abrazo pero con menos intensidad.

Y entraron a cenar, la comida de ese restaurant era increíblemente buena.

Y… Desde otro punto de la historia…

La rubia se levantó y se enredó en sus sábanas, bostezó y posteriormente se sentó en la orilla de la cama, por las mañanas su cabello ondulado parecía el de un león.

Sería un día emocionante, tras la práctica de baloncesto iría de compras con sus amigas y luego iría a una fiesta que había estado esperando por semanas enteras, la había invitado una vieja amiga y era una oportunidad perfecta para verse.

Se metió a la ducha mientras cantaba una canción, cantaba pésimo pero le ponía mucho sentimiento, la casa estaba llena de vida siempre que ella estaba ahí.

Había algo que amaba además de la carrera que estaba por tomar, y eso era el baloncesto.  
>Aunque era una mujer realmente pequeña era muy buena en ello.<p>

Las compras fueron algo excepcionalmente emocionante en esta ocasión, empecemos con que Yuzu ama las compras en especial si se trata de ropa, por ende la señorita no podía tener dinero en las manos porque a los cinco minutos ya lo había gastado en algo que no necesitaba en realidad.

Sólo iba a comprar la ropa que usaría en la fiesta y bueno…

Tres pares de zapatos, varias remeras color azul y otras cosas se invitaron solas al carrito de compras.

La ansiedad la devoraba mientras jugaba con su cabello intentando encontrar el peinado que le favoreciera mejor, no es como si realmente quisiera impresionar a otros pero el asunto de la fiesta le emocionaba, al final de cuentas –como siempre. –En una actitud muy "sólo se vive una vez", acomodó su cabello como siempre y marcó las ondas de su cabello con varios productos, se miró al espejo y sonrió satisfecha por el resultado.

Salió de ahí con el bolso colgando en uno de sus costados después de despedirse de su madre y al caminar por la ciudad, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuántas cosas? ¿Podría decirse que era algo insensible a las personas? Sólo había una persona a quien protegía a cada momento, quizás dos, y ambos eran familia.

Su introspección la llevó a concluir que quizás, sí, ella se estaba alejando en ese sentido de las personas, tal vez sólo no quería que la hiriesen de nuevo, o quizás en serio esa clase de cosas le habían dejado de importar.

Siguió caminando ahora con esa idea en mente y analizó cada persona por la calle, se preguntó cuántas de esas personas eran quienes decían ser o si acaso mentían a cada momento.

El viento acarició la desnuda piel de sus brazos y ésta se erizó. Quizás debería ponerse el abrigo, era bastante friolenta pero en ese momento, el frío le resultaba reconfortante.

Como el verano que cubre de calor cada centímetro de tierra, la rubia era siempre el centro de atención a donde iba, el cabello rizado, los ojos coquetos y la tierna sonrisa cautivaban a todo aquel que la miraba.

Caminaba ligera, como el andar de los olvidados por el tiempo y con la diferencia, de que ella una marca en la memoria de la persona que se cruzara con ella.

Como si el viento fuese su cómplice, los cabellos dorados enmarcaban su cara en un sutil juego de cortesía.

Llegó al lugar y pudo distinguir a sus amigas, agitó una de sus manos y se acercó hasta ellas, comentando idioteces y cosas que realmente a nadie más que a ellas les importan.

Los minutos pasaron fuera del lugar de la fiesta, no querían entrar aun pues esperaban a alguien. -¿Cómo fue que obtuviste boletos para esto?

-Bueno… ¿Ven a esa chica de allá? –Preguntó Matsuri (La amiga de Yuzu) señalando a Himeko Momokino. –Ella fue la que me dio boletos.

Yuzu miró a la chica por unos segundos cuando ésta cruzó la calle, la siguió con la mirada por unos segundos y volvió la mirada hasta sus amigas, intentando recuperar el hilo de la conversación. –Ajá sí es ella. –Comentó alguien.

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó la rubia.

-De la tipa que le gusta a Hime.

-¿Es lesbiana?

-Según ella no. –Dijo Matsuri riendo. –Pero todos sabemos que con Mei se descontrola.

-¿Mei? –Cada vez más confundida cuestionó.

Matsuri la tomó de los hombros y la giró en dirección a una pelinegra que se había apartado de sus amigas, el aire misterioso de la chica capturó la atención de Yuzu, pero hubo algo…

Sus labios.

Con suerte la chica del otro lado de la calle no lo notó, pero no pudo dejar de ver esos labios que lucían suaves y carnosos, con el pulso acelerado y un poco sonrojada quiso saber el nombre de una desconocida.

Cuando la chica rio, algo se rompió en Yuzu quien se puso notablemente nerviosa y desvió la mirada a otro lado, vio a Himeko abrazarla para luego cruzar la calle de vuelta ahí y las ansias la consumían. Se acercó a Matsuri y hablaron sobre que Mei no aceptó porque tenía una salida para cenar con su madre, sí, se notaba que le gustaba a la chica de coletas raras en forma de perforadora, esa expresión, el tono de voz…

Seguramente estaría enamorada de ella.

Entraron a la fiesta y no fue lo que la rubia esperaba, todos los que se acercaban lo hacían con la intención de coquetear y eso le parecía ante todo, bastante patético y aburrido.  
>Sin embargo y a pesar de eso, no podía ser grosera con esas personas, cuando Yuzu llegaba a ser ruda y brusca con otros, generalmente era cuando estaba cansada de terquedades e insistencias sin sentido.<p>

Y… Además de todo, en su mente se repetía el instante en que vio los labios de la que creía se llamaba Mei, o quizás era sólo un sobrenombre o un diminutivo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y la escena le provocó ansiedad, y así, terminó por morder sus propios labios y cubrirse la cara avergonzada como una niña pequeña. –Creo que alguien está emocionada. –Comentó Matsuri casi gritando en su oreja por el ruido tan fuerte del lugar.

-¿Qué? –El grito de Matsuri la desconcentró de la frágil escena que se repetía en su mente. -¿De qué hablas?

-Yuzu mordía sus labios con tanto deseo… Si me deseas sólo tienes que decirlo podemos ir a mi departamento. –Comentó con picardía para luego soltar una risa un tanto cínica. –Nadie sabrá nada.

Soltó una risa en un tono un poco más fuerte y le dio un golpe en la nariz a su amiga. –No es eso, por milésima vez, Matsuri Mizusawa...

-Salgamos. –Jaló de la mano a Yuzu hasta sacarla del lugar de vuelta a la entrada principal y se recargó en uno de los muros. –Qué cansado es esto.

-Sí, no pensé que todos estarían tan desesperados.

-Sí lo sabías no te hagas tonta. –Contestó entre risas.

Entonces vieron a la pelinegra de abrigo rojo salir junto a su madre del restaurant.  
>La rubia no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, a ella, su forma de caminar, y esos labios que la tentaban a pecar, incluso de lejos lucía hermosa. –Sí… -Ni siquiera supo a qué contestaba que sí, sus labios se movieron en automático.<p>

-¿Sí qué? –Miró en dirección a la mirada de la rubia y se encontró con la fría mujer. -¿Te gusta?

-Es muy hermosa.

-Y es lesbiana con v de versátil.

-¿Qué? –Bien ese chiste le sacó una pequeña risa. -¿Con qué de qué?

-Ajá, Mei ha tenido varios novios pero todos sabemos que es más lesbiana que tú y yo juntas. Y es versátil. –Canturreó mientras le guiñó el ojo a Yuzu y luego rio con ese clásico cinismo. –Podrías intentar acercarte a ella aunque he escuchado que es fría como un pedazo de hielo.

-No te creo… Y no soy lesbiana. -Dijo sin dejar de prestar atención a la forma de caminar de la mujer. –Se ve linda.

-Y podría ser tu hermana. Y ajá, yo tampoco soy lesbiana.

Ese comentario llamó de inmediato la atención de Yuzu quien le dirigió la mirada un tanto confundida. -¿A qué vino ese comentario?

-Su apellido es Aihara, como el tuyo. ¿O hablas de que sigues en el closet?

-¿En serio? No soy lesbiana sólo me gustan algunas mujeres.

-Ajam por eso no has querido a ninguno de tus novios nunca y babeas por mí. –Se mordió el labio inferior. –El incesto suena tan sensual si te involucra a ti.

-Eres una maldita rara. –Le dio un pequeño empujón a la chica. –Creo que iré a casa.

-No puedes ir a tirarte a Mei hoy, iba con su madre y la idea de un trío que involucre a alguien mayor ya no es tan sexy. –Dijo riendo en tono sarcástico. –Eso no es suculento cariña.

-Ésta fiesta es aburrida. –Comentó Yuzu haciendo un puchero y caminando por la acera, lejos de Matsuri. –Mañana hablamos.

-Si quieres el número de Mei me avisas y yo lo consigo. –Gritó, pensando que quizás fue algo indiscreta. –O… Algo así… -Bajó las manos resignada y soltó un suspiro. –Eres una rara Yuzu-chan…

Camino a casa intentó deshacerse de la idea de conseguir el número de Mei Aihara, era curioso mencionar su propio apellido en ese contexto.

Llegó a casa y saludó a su madre que veía t.v. junto a su padre, entró a su cuarto y gradualmente se despojó de la ropa hasta quedar en paños menores, se sentó en la alfombra y tomó el móvil, no era ni siquiera media noche y había vuelto de la fiesta, vaya jodida decepción.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y examinó el techo con la mirada, hizo un puchero y pataleó un poco, bien dicen que cuando planeas mucho algo, sale peor.

Cerró los ojos en medio de su rabieta y esos labios de nuevo aparecieron en su mente, abrió los ojos de golpe y se sintió intimidada por ese recuerdo, acarició su labio inferior con sus dedos índices y un suspiro nació de su boca entre abierta, miró el móvil y tras segundos de pensarlo, llamó a Matsuri. -¿Sí? ¿Yuzu-chan? ¿Me invitarás a pasar la noche contigo?

-Maaaatsuri… -Dijo nerviosa. –En realidad quería saber si tú… Podías…

-Ya te lo conseguí, pero tendrás que besarme para que te de su número. –Interrumpió. –Aihara Mei… ¿Te dicto ya?

Ya teniendo su número, sólo era cuestión de hallar un motivo para poder hablar con ella, muy nerviosa lo guardó entre sus contactos y dejó el móvil en el suelo, mirándolo con insistencia y preguntándose qué pretexto debía usar, antes de darse cuenta estaba completamente agotada de tanto meditarlo.

Pasaron los minutos, y los minutos formaron horas mientras la rubia se quedó dormida, despertó temblando de frío apenas cubierta por la sábana que debió jalar medio dormida para cubrirse de la gélida madrugada.  
>Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose cuando había sido la última ocasión en que sus padres la habían llevado hasta la cama y la habían arropado, restándole importancia a eso se levantó y se sentó en la cama, le dolía la espalda baja y su trasero hormigueaba. –Maldito sea todo. –Dijo bostezando, tomó el móvil y se fue a dar una ducha.<p>

Encendió el estéreo a todo lo que daba y cantó un concierto para los shampoos y cepillos de dientes, ellos no querían escuchar pero no tenían otra opción.

Salió de la ducha con la toalla en la cabeza y con un conjunto rojo, se tiró en la cama y abrió el móvil.

Si hubiese estado tomando café lo habría escupido, el contacto que estaba abierto desde la noche anterior era el de Mei Aihara, se puso inmediatamente nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer simplemente arrojó el móvil al suelo, como si éste le quemase las manos.

-¿Yuzu? –Llamaron a la puerta. –El desayuno está listo. –Comentó su hermano menor. –Cuando puedas ve, mamá dice que vamos a salir.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, tenía una cita ese día. -¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-Iremos a buscar una escuela donde puedan enseñarme a tocar piano. –El menor desvió la mirada algo sonrojado. –Por favor vístete.

La rubia se auto escaneó con la mirada para luego mirarlo algo apenada. –No entres a mi cuarto.

-Pero yo no… -No le dio tiempo de repicar para cuando había cerrado ya la puerta. –Eres algo rara a veces…

Llamó a Matsuri para cancelar, se puso un pantalón corto y una camiseta blanca, unos tenis bastante cómodos y revolvió su cabello, ella no era la clase de chica que demoraba horas arreglándose para salir al súper mercado o esas cosas, francamente le daban pereza tantas "falsedades".

Bajó al comedor y miró a su madre bastante confundida. -¿A dónde iremos? –Sus padres y su hermano lucían bastante formales, prestando atención a ello.

-Saki quiere entrar a un conservatorio. –Dijo su padre dándole un sorbo a su taza de café. –Y vamos a buscar uno. Ahora ve a cambiarte… Ya.

-¡Es demasiado joven!

-Tú estás en prácticas desde los 6 Yuzu-chan. –Comentó el menor. –Es justo, yo tengo 8.

-¡Será renunciar a gran parte de tu vida! –Repicó la rubia con ademanes exagerados. –Esos niños son unos amargados y unos aburridos.

-Yo no creo que lo sean. –Contestó nuevamente el niño. –Además hay niñas muy linda… -Dijo entre dientes. –Quizás cuando me visites…

Yuzu soltó una risita bastante incómoda y cubrió la boca de su hermano. –Tienes razón suena como una buena idea.

Sus padres se miraron extrañados por unos instantes y luego se encogieron de hombros. –Vete a cambiar la ropa. –Insistió su madre.

-Pero no, hoy me siento algo cansada.

-Sabes lo que opinamos de ello. –Su padre la miró algo severo.

-Lo sé. –Acarició su nuca. –Pero no pueden presionarme con eso toda mi vida, soy algo mayorcita.

-Pues no te comportes como una niña. –El adulto se puso de pie y llevó al fregadero su taza de café. –Como sea, igual tenemos que irnos.

-Te congelarás con esa ropa. –Dijo su madre negando con la cabeza.

Salieron de la casa y recorrieron un camino que llevaría a un conservatorio que más que un conservatorio, parecía una mansión embrujada, en cuanto Misaki lo vio agitó emocionado las manos. -¡Yo quiero, yo quiero!

Por su parte, Yuzu sólo soltó un suspiro y pensó en lo aburrido que sería todo eso.

-Dicen que nos va a recibir la presidenta estudiantil y uno de los directivos, tal vez podamos conseguir que la presidenta le de clases a tu hermano, dicen que es buena.

-Seguramente es una aburrida con cara de pocos amigos. –Comentó sin dejar de mirar a la ventana. –Esa clase de personas que sólo hablan de cuerdas y esas vainas que no entiendo.

-Tú eres la amargada. –Dijo el niño. –Amargada amargada amargada.

Yuzu le revolvió al cabello y luego rio. –Desearía poder esperar en el auto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II. El destino juega Cartas marcadas.

Bajaron todos juntos después de atravesar una larga vereda rodeada de árboles, era casi como si éstos fueran manos esqueléticas dispuestas a raptarlos.

Llamaron a la puerta y los recibió un joven que no pasaba de los veinticinco años, cabello negro y profundos ojos color café, vestía bastante formal y tenía una sonrisa bastante cálida. –Ustedes deben ser la familia Aihara. –Comentó amablemente. –Los estábamos esperando. –Hizo una reverencia invitándolos a pasar.

-Es un placer conocerlo. –El padre de Yuzu estrechó la mano del hombre. –Es un honor que nos recibieran para la entrevista.

-Bueno ya saben, el conservatorio en invierno está bastante solo, no es ninguna molestia recibir a un interesado en aprender más y desarrollar su talento. –Miró a Yuzu y esbozó otra odiosa sonrisa. -¿Tú eres quién desea entrar?

-No no no. –Interrumpió su madre riendo. –Ella es deportista, le gusta el baloncesto.

-Lo amo, es mi hermanito quien desea entrar aquí.

-Oh. –Dijo el hombre un tanto serio. –Bueno, no todos somos buenos en la música. –Se agachó al niño mirando con indiferencia a Yuzu. -¿Tú eres quien será un orgulloso estudiante del conservatorio Carlo Broschi?

-¿Qué significó eso? –Preguntó Yuzu tras varios segundos. –Bueno, no todos tienen la fuerza para ser deportistas.

El comentario hizo que el mayor la mirase nuevamente. –Algunos no tienen la delicadeza suficiente para hacer vibrar un instrumento. –El tono de su voz fue un claro reto. –Algunos tienen manos demasiado ásperas para ello pero se balancea con su increíble talento de perseguir un balón como si de caballos salvajes se tratasen.

-Oh no lo dijiste. –La expresión de la rubia se volvió un tanto severa a lo que sus padres sólo rieron un poco.

-Estoy bromeando señorita. –Dijo el hombre mintiendo. –Todos tenemos un algo qué hacer y en lo que somos buenos así que no es necesario que se enfurezca por ello.

-Usted no actúe como si quienes fueran músicos fueran dioses.

-Lo somos. –Dijo alguien desde la escalera. –Nosotros engendramos el amor y la pasión en sonido. Damos a luz a la esperanza y la desesperación que desencadenan increíbles sentimientos al ser escuchados. Eso, es el trabajo de un dios. –Acomodó su cabello antes de mirarle y se quedó estática por unos segundos. La rubia era realmente linda.

Cuando Yuzu le dirigió la mirada se quedó por completo congelada, era la pelinegra del otro día, se sonrojó y se puso increíblemente nerviosa.

-Mei, estás aquí. –Dijo el joven sacándola de su trance con una palmadita en los hombros. –Son la familia Aihara.

Desvió la mirada hacia los padres e hizo una reverencia. –Aihara Mei, presidenta estudiantil y violín principal de la orquesta Carlo Broschi.

-Hemos escuchado maravillas de ti. –Comentó el padre de los rubios, Yuzu, no podía moverse aun.

Mientras sus padres hablaban con Mei y el otro sujeto, el joven Misaki tomó de la mano a su hermana y la pidió que se agachara. –Ella es hermosa ¿verdad? –Preguntó refiriéndose a Mei.

-Lo es. –Susurró.

-Quiero que sea mi novia.

El comentario hizo que Yuzu se erizara como un gato enojado. –Eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas.

-Creceré y seré el esposo de Aihara Mei.

-Tú también te apellidas Aihara… -Sonrió algo incómodo y agitó el cabello de su hermanito.

-¿Entonces ella está casada conmigo?

Yuzu rio nuevamente con cierta incomodidad cuando el pequeño miró hacia atrás de ella, de inmediato se incorporó y miró en la misma dirección. –Me han dicho que te entretenga mientras ellos dan el recorrido. –Comentó la peli negra intentando calmar sus nervios y disimulando a la perfección esos confusos sentimientos.

-¿Acaso piensan que me perderé o algo como eso? –Preguntó en un intento de ser sarcástica.

El niño la miró como si la matase y negó con la cabeza, yendo donde sus padres que en ese momento lo esperaban para irse junto con el otro miembro de CB.

-Quizás es eso. –Afirmó comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras. -¿Vienes?

Yuzu empezó a seguirla y continuaron en silencio por unos segundos más. –Debí quedarme en el auto. –Bufó entre dientes.

-¿Crees que los músicos somos unos ordinarios? –Preguntó sin mirarla.

-No quise decir eso, me refería a que realmente no es como si ustedes fuesen mejores que los deportistas. No es como si ningún artista lo fuera o si los deportistas fuesen mejores.

-Soy un asco en la mayoría de los deportes. –Afirmó ella. –Sólo sé equitación y tiro con arco, ah, y soy bastante buena en ajedrez.

-También sé montar, no es muy complicado.

Ante eso Mei río. –Si crees que es sencillo hacer una conexión tan profunda con otro ser vivo, tal vez tú nunca podrías tocar un instrumento musical.

-Ustedes no tocan a otro ser vivo. –Dijo algo molesta, deteniendo el paso y cruzando los brazos. –Tocan objetos de madera con cuerditas y eso.

Mei se detuvo en seco. -¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó, sonaba algo distante. -¿"Cuerditas"?

-O teclas.

Mei se giró hacia ella y caminó en su dirección con paso bastante firme, los tacones provocaban un profundo eco. Yuzu se sintió un tanto intimidada y caminó hacia atrás. –La conexión entre un verdadero artista y su instrumento es realmente complicada. El instrumento es parte de uno mismo al tocarlo, es como hacer el amor con él o ella, y me supongo que te ocurre lo mismo con tu balón de baloncesto. –Ladeó la cabeza, estaba a punto de acorralar a la rubia contra un muro. –No es un simple objeto inanimado.

Yuzu se concentró en recobrar la calma. -¿Te pregunté? –Contestó en tono sarcástico.

Mei detuvo su paso y por unos segundos, Yuzu creyó que la mataría pero en lugar de eso la mujer de cabellos negros sonrió levemente. –Te pegaré por preguntar.

Continuaron caminando, subieron varias escaleras y recorrieron lugares bastante tétricos hasta llegar el último piso y a punto de abrir la puerta para dejar que Yuzu viera lo que había en el último piso, Mei hizo una pequeña pausa, la miró, y posteriormente empujó la puerta.

La luz deslumbró por unos instantes a la rubia, sus cabellos se volvieron más claros al ser acariciados por los rayos de sol.

El último piso era algo parecido a un jardín. -¿He llegado al cielo? –Preguntó en un tono bastante sarcástico.

-Es mi jardín secreto. Cuando llegué aquí empecé a traer flores hasta llenar todo esto. –Admitió, era curioso como a pesar de ser fría, en ese momento había cierto grado de dulzura en la voz de Mei.

-Me gustan mucho las flores. –Comentó la rubia, cuando miró en dirección de Mei estaba le estiraba la mano, mostrando el dorso de la misma. –No te voy a besar la mano.

-No, pégame por preguntar si te gustan las flores. –Dijo aun seria para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

Yuzu rio sarcásticamente. –Eres muy graciosa.

-Lo sé. –Era en verdad cómico, porque Mei era realmente seria la mayor parte del tiempo.

La rubia analizó todo el lugar con la mirada, cerca de la orilla de la enorme reja del lugar, había una banquilla, las enredaderas cubrían gran parte de la reja de ese lado y Yuzu fue a sentarse, dando un amplio suspiro y sacudiendo los hombros, aun bastante nerviosa por la presencia de la mujer de cabellos negros.

Por su parte, Mei tampoco estaba del todo tranquila, desde que vio en un primer momento a la rubia algo dentro de ella se movió, como un pequeño terremoto en su pecho, era increíblemente hermosa pero a pesar de lo deslumbrante de ella, el dolor seguía presente.

O eso creía, el mirar a la rubia con sus aires de indiferencia le hacía pensar en algo distinto al motivo de su penar, sin darse cuenta, se sintió menos sola.

-¿Qué me ves, soldadita de plomo? –Preguntó Yuzu sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Nada, eres muy guapa. –Dijo sin querer mientras acariciaba un chinensis hermosa que reinaba en su sección. –Es decir…

-Gracias. –Interrumpió llevando la mirada al suelo. –También tú lo eres…

Los tintes rosas en las mejillas de ambas y la forma tan distinta de reaccionar era algo gracioso de presenciar, el silencio se abrió paso por unos segundos entre ambas hasta que el móvil de Mei comenzó a sonar. -¿Aló? Sí. Estamos en el Edén… -Continuó tras una breve pausa. –Sí, ya vamos hacia allá. –Colgó el móvil y lo guardó en su saco. –La entrevista ha terminado.

-Ya veo. –Comentó con falso orgullo. –Tienes un lindo jardín del Edén.

-Lo sé.

-Llévame con mis padres antes de que me de alergia por estar en un lugar como éste.

-¿Desprecias acaso mi jardín? –Cuestionó fingiendo que eso la había herido.

-En realidad hablo del conservatorio en general.

Mei soltó una risa bastante seca. –Te dará alergia porque nunca has estado en un lugar tan bueno como éste.

-Quisiera ver eso. –Se puso frente a Mei con una expresión de reto, fue grande su impresión al tener que levantar la mirada para verla, eso la hizo sentir nerviosa, sólo un poco y la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. –Eres demasiado alta pero no va a detenerme ese detalle.

-No soy tan alta. –Comentó caminando a las escaleras. –Tengo una altura promedio.

-YO, tengo una altura promedio, tú eres una jirafa.

-Es mala idea llamar de ese modo a quien podría hacer que te perdieras en éste enorme lugar.

-No lo harías.

-¿Tú juras? –Preguntó para luego reír, la sonrisa que se dibujaría en sus labios haría que Yuzu no pudiese mirarla a la cara, definitivamente, tenía ganas de besar a la presidenta. -¿Pasa algo?

-No.

-¿Por qué te quedaste callada entonces?

-Quizás tu presencia me molesta.

-No te preocupes por ello… -Los tacones eran especialmente escandalosos en ese pasillo tan estrello. –Ya te vas.

-Sí… -Suspiró, sinceramente no quería irse. -¿Te llamas Mei?

-Sí. –Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Eres muy hermosa…

Mei se quedó estática y se giró hacia ella, la miró y una de sus cejas se arqueó en un gesto bastante seductor. –También lo eres, Yuzu… -Acarició la mejilla de la rubia y miró hacia los labios de ésta. –En serio lo eres.

Nació ese sutil jugueteo que fue roto por el compañero de Mei. –Es tarde ella debe irse.

-Lo sé. –Mei no dejó de verla. –Es sólo que le dan curiosidad las instalaciones, aunque le dará alergia estar en un lugar tan impresionante…

-Qué graciosa es usted, señorita presidenta.

-Ya vamos para allá, sólo deja que le muestre el reclusorio. –Expresó Mei aún bastante seria. –A lo mucho diez minutos, Shu.

-Dale. –Comentó el chico bajando las escaleras.

-¿El reclusorio? –Preguntó confundida al sentir como Mei la tomaba de la mano y la obligaba a caminar. -¿Me vas a encerrar?

-Dudo que cedas ante los efectos de ese lugar. –Afirmó.

Abrió una de las puertas del corredor y obligó a Yuzu a entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en ella. -¿Qué es éste lugar? –Preguntó algo asustada la rubia, el lugar estaba oscuro.

-Es una biblioteca, aquí hay sólo literatura, le llaman el reclusorio porque no hay persona que salga de aquí con el corazón completo, una parte de él se queda aquí, siempre.

-¿Por qué creíste que no encajaría aquí?

-Por tu forma de expresarte no me parece que seas muy apegada a éste tipo de cosas.

-Te equivocas, me gusta mucho leer, aunque no lo parezca. –Admitió. -¿Podemos encender la luz?

-No… -Susurró moviéndose en la oscuridad. –Deberías seguirme… -Comentó en un tono muy bajo de voz.

La iluminación del lugar le impedía verla así que la petición se le hizo realmente estúpida. –Pero no puedo verte.

-Sólo sigue mi voz. –Yuzu instintivamente se giró en dirección a la voz y la dueña de ésta que se escurría entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

El jugueteo siguió por unos segundos más. -¿Por qué está tan oscuro en éste momento?

-Porque a veces me oculto para tocar en la oscuridad, especialmente en vacaciones. –Dijo Mei, estaba más cerca de lo que Yuzu creía que estaba. –Es más tranquilo para mí.

-Me vas a provocar un paro cardíaco. –Intentó seguirla, pero su vista era realmente mala y chocaba constantemente. –Te lo juro.

-No soy tan espantosa. –De pronto se escuchó un sonido tras de Yuzu, se giró en esa dirección y la luz de una lámpara hizo brillar sus ojos.

Mei se recargó en el escritorio sobre el que había puesto la lámpara. –Si dejo todo oscuro quemarás la biblioteca sin darte cuenta.

-Es imposible no ver el fuego. –Dijo acercándose a ella, el aspecto de la peli negra era verdaderamente tentador bajo esa luz.

-¿Lo crees? –Su mirada recorrió completamente a la rubia que caminaba hacia ella, la razón de ambas parecía no coordinar con sus acciones y la chica de cabellos azabache no despegaba la mirada de la mujer que parecía salir de la oscuridad.

-Es imposible ocultar algo que quema, que arde en medio de la oscuridad. En especial si te guía con su voz… -Dijo sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo.

Mei arqueó una de sus cejas bastante sorprendida por el comentario, los labios aparentemente suaves de la rubia le tentaron a besarla, a besar a una persona que tenía a lo mucho una hora de conocer, y aunque había hecho eso muchas veces antes, en el momento no le parecía lo más apropiado dados los sentimientos que en su interior no dejaban de pelear.

Miró a la rubia y con cierto grado de peligro a la distancia entre ambas, dio un paso al frente, se mordió un poco el labio inferior y concentró la mirada en los labios de Yuzu.

Ésta evadió su mirada, no porque no quisiese verla, sino porque no sabía cómo tomaría la extraña que la besara de la nada, tampoco sabía cómo tomaría ella misma el sentimiento de quererla besar de un momento al otro si para empezar, ella no estaba del todo segura de su orientación sexual.

La rubia mordió sus labios de un modo un tanto discreto, las pupilas se dilataron al mirar a Mei y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente. –Tenemos que irnos. –Dijo Mei en voz baja.

A punto de darse la vuelta para salir de ahí, la rubia le tomó la mano y le impidió avanzar. –No quiero que te vayas… -Mei se giró hacia ella y miró sus ojos para luego mirar sus labios. –Aun no. –Y en ese momento, casi pudo ver los labios moverse en cámara lenta.

La cercanía aumentó cuando ambas se tomaron entre los brazos, en un tonto intento por calmarse se abrazaron y los sentimientos sólo se hicieron más intensos, pronto Mei se acercó a la oreja de Yuzu. –Si esto sigue así querré besarte… Y no puedo…

El corazón de Yuzu se aceleró tanto que la peli negra casi podía sentirlo. Se separaron con lentitud, los labios entre abiertos estuvieron a punto de chocar hasta que al mirarse a los ojos, algo las detuvo.

Mei sonrió levemente. –Debemos irnos… ¿No? –Preguntó Yuzu separándose por completo.

-Espera. –La tomó de los hombros y los ojos color púrpura apuntaron a los ojos color esmeralda.

Una de las manos de Mei fue hasta sus propios labios, los labios que lucían especialmente rosados en ésta ocasión, dos de sus dedos los acariciaron y Yuzu casi tiene un paro cardíaco en ese momento, pero… Cuando sus piernas estuvieron a punto de derretirse, fue cuando Mei presionó un poco más sus dedos contra los labios, como si depositase un beso en ellos y acto seguido, puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Yuzu, deslizándolos un poco.

La rubia se sorprendió y dejó los labios entre abiertos, Mei ladeó a cabeza y la miró con cierto grado de frialdad.

Ésta vez no se opuso a cuando la pelinegra apagó la lámpara y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola. -¿Vienes?

Caminó estáticamente hasta donde estaban sus padres quienes lucían complacidos con el lugar.

Saki miró la expresión de su hermana y después miró a Mei, hizo un pequeño puchero y soltó un suspiro.

-Me alegra que les guste el conservatorio. –Dijo orgulloso Shu. –Esperamos Misaki pueda empezar en cuanto terminen las vacaciones de invierno.

-Así será. –Dijo el niño emocionado.

El niño hablaba como si de un adulto se tratase, desde los cuatro años Misaki había sido todo un parlanchín, cosa que a Yuzu le gustaba porque su hermano era una de las personas con las que resultaba más fácil hablar, a pesar de su edad parecía entender cosas que muchos adultos parecían no poder procesar de ninguna manera posible.

Aun sin estar consciente ni de su nombre, Yuzu se despidió de Shu, cuando Mei tocó su mano para despedirse, la rubia se puso color ladrillo y dijo en un intento de ser sarcástica. –Tendrás que pagarme los gastos que la alergia me hará pasar.

Mei soltó una pequeña risa y a continuación asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, disculpa, no esperábamos que hubiese una persona alérgica a la majestuosidad.

Los padres de Yuzu rieron y le dieron una palmadita en los hombros a su hija. –Mira que te ha vencido.

-Mei es muy lista. –el joven Misaki le arrebató la mano de la peli negra a su hermana y besó el dorso de la mano de la mayor, ante esto la mujer sólo sonrió algo apenada, eso en verdad le había incomodado mucho.

-Bueno, es un placer. –Dijeron ambos padres estrechando la mano de Mei. –Esperamos en algún momento Misaki pueda tomar clases con usted señorita Aihara.

-Será un honor. –Afirmó la chica.

Y en todo el camino de regreso siguió pensando en la acción de Aihara Mei, realmente quería besarla, no quería soltarla pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus mandatos.

-Parece que te impresionó el conservatorio. –Soltó su padre. –Es un buen lugar, podríamos pedir una entrevista para ti.

-Quizás te vuelvas aún más refinada. –Continúo su madre. –Aunque la presidenta me dio mala espina…

-A mí también. –Dijo el mayor en un aire algo preocupado. –Algo me dice que…

-Mei es perfecta. –Interrumpió el menor. –Es como una princesa y será mi esposa.

Yuzu de nuevo se erizó como un gato enojado. –Eres muy joven para pensar en eso. –Tras de decir eso soltó una risa algo incómoda y pensó en las palabras de sus padres. -¿No les agradó la presidenta?

-Es guapa y todo pero… No sé, algo no me cuadra en ella.

-Apenas la conocen, no deberían juzgarla. –Bufó algo molesta. –Son demasiado prejuiciosos a veces.

La conversación terminó con ese comentario y en cuanto llegaron a casa la chica se encerró en su cuarto y se tiró a la cama, rodó una o dos veces como una persona madura que sabe controlar sus emociones y abrió el móvil, buscando el contacto de Mei.

¿Debía? ¿Podría? ¿Luciría como una acosadora? ¿Cómo explicaría haber conseguido el número? ¿Se estaba complicando demasiado las cosas?

Cerró el móvil y lo arrojó al suelo como ya era costumbre, meditó un poco y llegó a una simple conclusión.

Tenía hambre.

Pasaron dos o tres días y la ansiedad la devoraba viva, quería preguntarle a sus padres cuándo irían nuevamente al conservatorio pero supuso que se vería bastante obvia y eso no era conveniente, no quería otra pelea con sus padres por su "enfermiza" atracción hacia otras mujeres.

Pensó que para relajar su estrés, un poco de baloncesto sería una gran ayuda y en definitiva lo sería, juntó a sus amigas y quedaron esa misma tarde para jugar.  
>Aunque, el pronóstico del clima parecía querer evitarlo, aparentemente habría fuertes tormentas ese día Yuzu no lo creyó, el cielo estaba completamente despejado.<p>

Tomó el tren y llegó a la enorme cancha, levantó sus brazos al cielo y por un segundo el sol la bañó en toda su gloria, hasta que, de poco en poco, se empezó a nublar.

Se juntaron alrededor de 10 chicas, entre ellas Himeko y Matsuri, pero justo antes de empezar a jugar una pequeña gota de agua cayó sobre uno de los desnudos hombros de Yuzuko. –Joder.

Se quedaron estáticas en la cancha a la expectativa de lo que la capitana dijera. –Cerca de aquí hay una cancha con techado… Podemos ir. –Comentó Matsuri. –Aunque sería interesante verlas a todas con sus camisetas mojadas. –Una pícara sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y miró a Yuzu. –En especial a ti.

-Deberíamos de ir.

-Incluso podemos ir al gimnasio del conservatorio, no lo usamos casi nunca y es un buen lugar para hacerlo. –Dijo Himeko hacia Yuzu. –Podemos tomar el tren está a una o dos estaciones de acá.

-Me parece buena idea.

En cuanto dijo esto, Himeko sacó su móvil y llamó a algún número, la rubia observaba su comportamiento. La chica no dejaba de moverse y casi agitaba los brazos de emoción, estaba roja y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No entendió lo que le ocurría así que sólo soltó un suspiro y levantó los brazos, la leve llovizna era verdaderamente refrescante. Incluso podrían jugar ahí.

-Yuzu… -Susurró Matsuri llamándole.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó algo indiferente.

-Es tu oportunidad de lucirte.

-¿Eh? –Matsuri decía cosas raras en ocasiones. -¿De qué hablas?

-Himeko, acaba de invitar a Mei a ver nuestro juego anti estrés. –El tono sarcástico de ésta en la siguiente frase sería bastante cómico. –Impresiónala con tus cualidades de macho alfa, es tu oportunidad.

-Oye Matsu… -Empezó la oración en un tono bastante triste. –Himeko… ¿A ella le gusta Mei?

-Sí, es bastante obvio, la conoce desde hace mucho en realidad, es como si fuese su hermana y por eso precisamente es que la lesbiana con v de versatilidad sensual no quiere acá ajá con ella. –Ni siquiera hablando de eso la cínica expresión de su rostro desaparecía, era bastante extraño considerando la aguda voz de Matsuri. –Aunque parece que Momo no pierde las esperanzas con ella.

-Bueno, Mei es bastante guapa… -Comentó mientras agachaba la mirada. –Y Himeko parece una buena persona.

-¿Desde cuando tienes moral? –Preguntó colgándose de ella. –Eres LA chica para Mei, hazla salir del closet. Bueno… Mejor la empujas, se meten y me cuentas qué pasa.

Tomaron el tren y ella no podía dejar de pensar en las extrañas circunstancias, miró a Matsuri y se preguntó si en verdad ésta se había olvidado de sus sentimientos hacia ella, Matsuri había sido su primer amor, la primera persona a quien había amado y su primera vez en muchas cosas.

¿Realmente era tan fácil observar solamente? ¿Sus sentimientos tan intensos en serio eran ahora sólo amistad? ¿Era un trato mudo en el que ambas se protegían a la espera de un futuro en común?

Como fuese, Matsuri era ahora la persona en quien más confiaba, conocía más de Yuzuko que la propia Yuzu, su pasado, su presente, quizás su futuro era algo predecible para ella.

No importaba el sombrío pasado en el que la propia rubia había llorado mucho por ella, había un algo entre ellas, un lugar donde ambas tenían oportunidad de volver.

Luego estaba… Luego estaba Kyoko…

¿En qué momento sus sentimientos se revolvieron de esa manera?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III. Cherry in Blue I; Baile de dos tiempos

-Me gustan las cerezas azules. –Comentó pintando otra de las esferas. -¿A ti no?

-Son lindas. –Era increíble, incluso hablando de algo que él no entendía, Mei no dejaba de llamar su atención. -¿Quieres una taza de té? –Preguntó levantándose de la enorme silla y aflojando un poco su corbata.

-No me caería mal, que sea té…

-Rojo, lo sé. –Dijo el joven interrumpiendo y guiñándole el ojo a la mujer de cabellos negros. –No tardo.

Shu salió de ahí y Mei se puso de pie, caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación y miró el cielo, amaba las ocasiones así, sentía un especial afecto y atracción hacia las tormentas, a veces se imaginaba que había personas sobre las nubes tocando instrumentos celestiales, que las tormentas eran un concierto tocado por las manos del universo en la Tierra. Soltó un suspiro y abrió las ventanas, serían sólo unos segundos, el fuerte viento agitó su cabello y una inocente risa salió de los pálidos labios. Ni siquiera notó cuando Shu entró, éste se quedó unos segundos observándola y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía, de pronto, un ventarrón más fuerte voló los papeles del escritorio, de inmediato Mei soltó otra risilla y cerró la ventana, acto seguido se recargaría en ella.

-Shu… ¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí?

-Acabo de llegar. –Mintió para luego poner las tazas en el escritorio y agacharse para recoger los papeles, Mei se acercó e hizo lo mismo. –Así que ¿Te gustan las tormentas?

-Mucho. –Acomodó su cabello tras de su oreja sin mirar al hombre. –Las tormentas son hermosas, majestuosas, es como ver a una hermosa reina caminar por un palacio, haciendo ruido con sus altos tacones.

Por un segundo, Shu pensó que se refería a sí misma. –Eso suena atractivo.

-Lo es. –Una sonrisa fue esbozada por ella, mientras el chico buscaba su mirada, la mujer se levantó y puso los papeles en el escritorio, tomó su taza de té y tomó asiento en una silla enorme y acolchonada, dio un sorbo y dejó que el aroma del té penetrara en sus sentidos.

De pronto el móvil de Mei comenzó a sonar. –Creo que deberías contestar.

-Y que lo digas. –Suspiró y contestó la llamada del móvil. –Sí, claro… ¿En cuánto? –Preguntó, aparentemente sin mucho interés. –Vale, ahí estaré.

-¿Tu madre?

-Ella no me llama casi nunca. –Dijo algo seria. –Es Himeko, traerá a algunas amigas a las canchas de nuestro conservatorio.

-¿Tenemos canchas?

-Sí, en el gimnasio obviamente, casi nunca las he usado para lo que debería pero he estado ahí, los instrumentos suenan espléndidamente en ese lugar, deberías llevar tu trompeta.

-¿Van a jugar cuando está por empezar una tormenta?

-¿Acaso hay momento más perfecto para eso? –Preguntó guiñándole el ojo y avanzando hacia la puerta.

Fue tras de ella pero no tuvo el valor de caminar a su lado, en lugar de eso hizo lo que había hecho desde años atrás, seguirla, siempre cuidando sus espaldas y siendo fiel a la promesa de estar con ella.  
>Tenía la esperanza de que un día, ella mirara por sobre su hombro y lo encontrara, que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía y correspondiera a sus sentimientos.<p>

Cuando salieron, él abrió su paraguas e invitó a Mei a caminar junto a él, quizás después del partido o lo que fuese podrían ir juntos a casa, sabía que la mujer no vivía lejos de ahí y podría acompañarla, incluso si su casa estaba en dirección opuesta a la suya.

Ella rechazó el caminar bajo la lluvia de su lado, ella usó su propio paraguas y caminó sin siquiera titubear, dejándolo a la expectativa, las medias se le estarían mojando seguramente y había comenzado a tiritar, pero parecía gustarle mucho esa sensación, el aliento que parecía vapor salía de sus ahora más pálidos labios.

Quería decirlo, moría por confesarle que había estado enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella. –Oye… Mei… -Intentó a decir.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Yo quería decirte algo y…

-Mira, es Momokino. –Dijo algo emocionada, en realidad, esa emoción no se debía a su amiga sino a la rubia que iba entre ese grupo de personas. De pronto recobró la atención en Shu. -¿querías decirme algo? –Esta vez se giró hacia él y sonrió levemente.

-Eh, puede esperar. –Afirmó con un tanto de tristeza.

-Entiendo.

Y ella caminó hacia el grupo de chicas, saludó a su amiga y Shu se quedó sin moverse, observándola de nuevo, sólo eso.

-¿Akira? ¿No te vas a acercar? –Gritó Himeko. –Anda, no te comerán.

Himeko y Shu nunca se habían llevado bien, quizás por los sentimientos de ambos esto era algo difícil, ambos habían sido amigos de Mei desde hace mucho tiempo aunque Himeko había llegado poco después que Shu.

El peli negro se acercó hasta ellas y se puso al lado izquierdo de Mei, hizo una reverencia. –Akira Shu, es un gusto.

-Oh Shu, qué galante. –Dijo Momokino en burla.

Arqueó la ceja mirando a Himeko y parecía que había rayos entre ellos, centró después sus ojos en Mei y notó que miraba con cierta insistencia a una persona, al dirigir su mirada hacia el mismo punto, le hirvió la sangre. -¿Yazu?

-Yuzuko, para ti. –Comentó la rubia sin mirarlo, distante y no muy concentrada en iniciar una pelea con él, no podía mirar en su dirección, Mei estaba al lado y esa mirada de ojos púrpuras le congelaba la sangre.

-No podemos quedarnos bajo la lluvia. –Interrumpió la violinista continuando su camino. -Muévanse. –La mayoría de las presentes callaron ante esa voz y miraron a Himeko como recriminándole el haberlas llevado con esa gruñona.  
>Caminaron tras de Mei y llegaron hasta el gimnasio que tenían una fachada en color azul celeste, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de par en par para que ellas pasaran y a continuación hizo una leve reverencia. –Todo suyo.<p>

Recorrió rápidamente a todas las personas presentes hasta que ojos se detuvieron en la rubia, ésta se sonrojó y se volteó a otro lado fingiendo indignación y orgullo.

Mei soltó un suspiro y fue a sentarse a las banquillas, Shu corrió prácticamente a sentarse a su lado y Himeko no podía quedarse atrás. -¿Has tomado hoy tu té? –Preguntó Himeko.

-Claro, yo lo preparé. –Contestó Shu con una sonrisa forzada.

-Entonces no estaba bien preparado seguramente. –El duelo de sonrisas y miradas hipócritas entre ambos era como un partido de ping pong para cualquier persona distinta de Mei. –Deberías ir a mi casa Ai-chan, te prepararé un té mejor que el de Akira.

-¡No me ofendas pequeña rata! –Gritó finalmente Shu. -¡Mi té es tan bueno como el tuyo!

-¡No me grites bastardo!

-Cállense. Me estresan. –Dijo Mei sacando un pequeño termo plateado. –Parecen perros y si van a ladrar no lo hagan cerca de mí.

Sin mirarlos se sirvió un poco de té, el vapor indicaba que estaba caliente.

La calidez del líquido recorrió su garganta, una profunda satisfacción apareció en su pecho.

Yuzu observó por unos segundos más preguntándose si esa actitud era común en ella o era sólo una actuación mal elaborada. -¡Momokino ven a jugar! –Gritó finalmente, en un intento de distraer su atención de Mei.

Himeko le dirigió una última mirada de odio a Shu y caminó al lado de Yuzu. –Lo siento, tenía qué hablar con ella.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro y vio de reojo a la violinista. –No te preocupes.

Había un secreto no tan secreto, Mei y Himeko sí fueron novias por un corto periodo de tiempo, lo que atrapó a Mei de la joven de coletas en forma de perforadora, fue definitivamente esa voz, tenía una voz hermosa que desde el primer momento capturó la atención de una violinista que esperaba a una alumna de intercambio, mientras el instrumento de ambas se mezclaba, Mei supo que era amor…

Pero, nunca se dijo que todo el amor tenía que ser de tipo romántico.

El partido avanzaba y por eternos instantes, se preguntó si no era cruel lo que Himeko tenía que vivir a su lado, un amor correspondido pero de distintas maneras.

Aunque, era más cruel la historia de Shu, que la había amado desde el primer momento que la vio… ¿Y cuál era su destino?

Verla sufrir una y otra vez por personas cuyos rostros no conocía, verla enamorada y no saber qué hacer cuando esa chica de cabellos azabache llegaba llorando, Shu era de las únicas personas en quienes Mei podía confiar del todo, y Akira sabía que si ella se enteraba de sus sentimientos, no sería capaz de contarle nuevamente sus tristezas, eso le dolía a Shu.

Quizás, era sólo un eterno masoquista enamorado de una masoquista en muchos sentidos de la palabra.

¿Cuántas personas habían cruzado por su vida y por sus besos? Una lista de personas sin nombre conocido para ella se extendía sobre su cuello y sus muñecas.

Pensativa, se sintió perturbada por sus recuerdos y conmovida por las memorias que se esforzaba en borrar, había tres nombres importantes, más que cualquier otro…

Y debía forzar su mente a que fueran sólo eso, nombres.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Shu confundido al verla tan distraída. -¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No es necesario, en realidad, estoy bien. –Afirmó, sus ojos siguieron a las chicas que corrían, la chica de cabellos de sol atrapó su atención por la increíble pasión con que jugaba. –Creo que esto es más interesante de lo que esperaba.

-¿Tú? ¿Halagando a un deportista?

-Sí, sé que suena increíble pero… -sus ojos se concentraron en ella y aun cuando vestía una expresión bastante indiferente, su corazón latía con rapidez. –Ella se mueve a un ritmo como el de una sinfonía, es como un tigre con una mirada aguda y…

-¿Ella? –Interrumpió.

-Quiero decir… -Se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, Shu no sabía que Mei sentía una fuerte atracción por las mujeres que, francamente, era algo más que una simple atracción para follar por unas horas. En un tonto intento de no continuar mirando a Yuzu y que fuera algo obvio, lo miró a él a los ojos. –Ellas.

-Ah. Ya veo… -Nervioso por la atención de la mujer, miró a las chicas que parecían gacelas. –Francamente creí que esto te aburría como a mí.

-Lo hacía. –Se puso de pie con esa conversación inconclusa y caminó a la puerta del gimnasio, metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y encontró un par de esas esferas. -Cerezas azules…

Un franco juego de miradas enfrascado en otros pequeños y crueles juegos, el amor, el despecho y la decepción se alojaban en sus corazones y lo que se avecinaba, era algo peor que una simple tormenta.

-¡Me ignoró por completo! –Gritó Yuzu enojada a Matsuri, estaban en el baño de los gimnasios, frente al enorme espejo del lavamanos. -¡Ni siquiera me miró! ¿Qué le pasa? –Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero. –Nadie me ignora nunca… Levanté mi voz para que me mirara pero…

Matsuri le haló las mejillas y le revolvió el cabello posteriormente. –Ella tampoco acostumbra mirar a otros, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta de la miradita del sujeto con el que llegó y de Momokino. Seguro que le gastan la cara a la chavala esa.

-¿Chavala esa?

-Tiene una actitud bastante arrogante. –Sentenció. –Incluso para mí es odiosa…

-Pero si tú eres igual. –Comentó en burla.

-Sabes que Mei y yo somos cosas opuestas… -Llevó las manos a la nuca y soltó una risita burlona. –Esa mujer y yo no nos parecemos en nada, excepto quizás en la forma en que nos miras a ambas, antes me mirabas así.

Odiaba cuando Matsuri mencionaba ese tipo de cosas así de la nada, sinceramente, la rubia mentía al decir que la había superado completamente, aun pensaba en ella, no de la misma manera pero aun lo hacía. -¿A qué viene ese comentario? ¿Es un reclamo? Porque… -Dijo agachando la mirada. –No fui yo quien te dejó a ti… No fue mi culpa que las cosas cambiaran de manera tan drástica entre ambas.

-No lo es… -Se acercó a ella sólo para mirarla a los ojos, esos labios nuevamente tomarían un beso traicionero. –Sabes que te amo, en serio.

-No lo hagas. –Musitó la rubia mientras alejaba a Matsuri de sí. –Siempre haces lo mismo… Vas y vienes y piensas que siempre estaré a tu entera disposición. Sabes lo que siento por ti y te aprovechas de eso, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora…

-Lo sé, has cambiado mucho y… -Admitió con una triste sonrisa. –Estoy feliz por ello.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese evitarlo, los labios de su primer amor estaban sobre los de ella, el beso que sabía a melancolía, pero no a amor.

Posterior al beso, se acomodaría entre los brazos de la rubia que al mirar al espejo, al chocar con el reflejo de la entrada de los sanitarios, se encontró con esa fría, e indiferente mirada. –Momokino pregunta si se irán juntas a casa.

-Aihara… -Contestó Matsuri en cuanto escuchó su voz, separándose del abrazo de Yuzu, la rubia seguía sin poder moverse, notó en el reflejo como Mei le dirigió la mirada a Matsu, esa mirada tan inexpresiva… No podía esperar otra cosa realmente. –En realidad ella y yo vivimos en sentidos opuestos… Pero, tú vives cerca de ella ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-Hime habla de ti todo el tiempo.

-Ah. –Dijo sin mucho ánimo de hablar con ella. –Como sea, las otras las esperan afuera… -Sus ojos se dirigieron a Yuzu, sintió la pesadez se esa mirada, la quemaba y el traicionero espejo le permitió ver la expresión de Aihara Mei. Desearía no haber visto esa expresión distante y sofocante.

La presidenta salió de ahí y las dejó solas.

-Parece que no le agrado. –Comentó sacudiendo a Yuzu. -¡Despierta Yuzuko!

-Lo… Siento. –Terminó por decir. –Estaba algo distraída.

Matsuri aceptó la tonta excusa, era verdad que ella había propuesto en primer lugar que ella hablara con Mei pero, por ratos olvidaba que ella y Yuzu eran amigas, que de lo "otro" no debía de quedar nada, eran sólo celos de amigas.

¿No? Quizás, le dolía verla tan emocionada por otra persona, sólo un poco.

Yuzu fue la primera en salir de ahí y, lo primero que pudo ver fue a Mei con su fría y severa expresión, ella se sabía hermosa y se aprovechaba de ello, a ratos odiaba a la gente tan arrogante como ella pero a otros momentos, los adoraba. –Yuzu ¿Te irás con Matsuri? –Preguntó Himeko.

No quería hacerlo, en ese momento no quería estar con Matsu, se quedó callada a punto de decir nada hasta que Mizusawa interrumpió. –En realidad ella quería irse contigo y con Mei, yo voy en dirección opuesta y me es imposible siquiera acompañarla. –Dijo con un puchero.

La conversación se centraba más en el quinteto que en las demás chicas que se fueron en grupo al final de cuentas. –Eso fue una jugada sucia… -Dijo Yuzuko en voz baja.

-Podrás aprovechar la situación, busca la manera. –Comentó en la oreja de la rubia. –Puedes acercarte un poco a ella.

-Con lo que vio en el sanitario dudo que siquiera me deje hablarle…

-En realidad, ahora pensará que eres lesbiana, eso es una ventaja. –Le guiñó el ojo en un gesto bastante coqueto. –Por nada, por nada. Sé que estás en eterna deuda conmigo.

-Te detesto… -Mintió para luego darle un pequeño golpe en la frente. -¿Te irás sola?

-Veré si alcanzo a la tropa de niñas exploradas. –Comentó haciendo referencia al grupo de chicas que se había ido. –Suerte Yuzuko Aihara. –Se despidió en burla, imitando a un soldado. –Has que tu nación se sienta orgullosa.

Ante eso Yuzu rio un tanto incómoda y caminó hacia Himeko y Mei quienes hablaban. ¿Acaso podría conservar la calma con ella cerca?

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Himeko.

-Sí. –Confirmó Yuzu.

Caminaron unos metros en silencio hasta que se encontraron con Shu, fuera del gimnasio y con su enorme paraguas negro, miraba su reloj hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con Mei, de inmediato recobró su usual y firme posición. –Mei… ¿Ha terminado ya?

-Sí, nos vamos, hasta luego Shu. –Dijo sin detener el paso.

La rubia miró el chico, Akira sólo agachó la mirada y apretó un poco el mango del paraguas, hace mucho no veía a una persona con esa expresión de decepción ¿O era algo distinto? –Creo que te estaba esperando, parecía querer decirte algo.

-Ah. –Soltó Mei ante el comentario de Yuzu.

-No deberías tratarlo de esa manera… Parece quererte mucho.

Se detuvo en seco para luego girarse hacia ella y le extendió el dorso de la mano a la rubia. –Pégame por preguntar.

-No puedes andar por la vida con esa actitud.

-Nunca le pedí que me esperara, tampoco mencionó que nos acompañaría, no soy ninguna clase de adivina. –Afirmó dándose la vuelta y continuando su marcha, Yuzu estuvo a punto de jalarle de la mano para detenerla hasta que Himeko intervino negando con la cabeza, en una expresión de intranquilidad.

Por su parte, el joven de cabellos negros se quedó sin poder ni siquiera moverse, un espasmo recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó la fría despedida de Mei. –Así que… Podría esperarte todo el día y no importaría… ¿Cierto?

-Parece que ella no es muy cálida… -Dijo saliendo de su escondite la chica de cabellos rosados.

-¿Mizusawa verdad? –Preguntó aún serio.

-Suena demasiado a un mayorcito, dime Matsuri. Tú eres ¿Akira?

-Oh… Sí. Akira Shu.

-Akira ¿Qué dirección tomas de tren?

Mientras Mei y Himeko conversaban de cosas que ella no entendía, diapasones y octavas y palabras de ese tipo, pensó que quizás era mejor idea el decirles que se iba en solitario o algo como eso, se sentiría menos incómoda.

En serio parecía que Momokino estaba prendada de ella, no conocí a esa joven, pero no parecía una mala persona, en su caso, el interés por Mei se iría en unas horas, quizás unos días, pocas personas le gustaban a Yuzuko, Mei no encajaba con ellas más que en el sentido de que era físicamente encantadora.

Subieron al tren, en silencio… Justo cuando la rubia estaba por decirles que se bajaría en la siguiente estación con la excusa de comprar algo, Himeko miró a Mei para luego mirarla a ella. –Bueno, bajo aquí, fue divertido estar con ustedes… ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuida de ti Ai-chan!

Yuzu no supo qué decir, sólo agitó la mano en señal de despedida, para cuando las puertas se cerraron y ella soltó un suspiro, sintió que Mei la examinó con la mirada, fingiendo ignorarla miró en otra dirección.

El cielo seguía increíblemente nublado, le daban miedo las tormentas a pesar de su ruda y ridícula actitud, ridícula porque bueno, actuaba con rudeza y algo de brusquedad y aun así provocaba ternura.

-Parece que una tormenta se avecina… -Comentó sin más en un intento de romper el hielo.

-Oh ¿Me hablas a mí? –Contestó la rubia en un tono un tanto satírico. Mei no contestó a ello y arqueó una de sus cejas en señal de molestia. –Sí, parece que caerá el diluvio…

-Oh ¿Me hablas a mí?

Ante esa contestación ambas soltaron una pequeña risa que sería ahogada por los altavoces del tren, aparentemente había una falla en las vías y el tren no podría sino avanzar hasta la siguiente estación. Entre toda esa gente, caminaron una al lado de la otra sin decir muchas palabras, al salir de la estación miraron el cielo al mismo tiempo y las ventiscas hicieron coro en los oídos de ambas. –Y bien… ¿Hasta dónde vives? –Preguntó Yuzu.

-Cerca del parque de diversiones que está como a cinco estaciones de aquí… ¿Y tú?

-En realidad, yo debía bajar en la siguiente estación… La casa de mi familia está como a cinco minutos a pie.

-Ya veo… -Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos más. -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Pero… Bueno… Está bien. –Terminó por aceptar con algo de pena, entonces recordó las palabras de Matsuri y se avergonzó de imaginar ese tipo de cosas, su gráfica imaginación la traicionaba nuevamente.

En el camino que llevaba a casa de Yuzuko, al fin la conversación hizo aparición. –Podrías ir al conservatorio, hay muchos chicos que pueden resultarte atractivos y con esa mirada conquistarlos no será trabajo difícil. Tampoco conquistarlas… –Ella, y su sutil estrategia para que Yuzu aceptara lo que ya sabía, Mei a veces pecaba de ser un tanto mala con sus indirectas.

-Bueno, si fuese al conservatorio no podría mirar a nadie realmente… -"Porque mi atención la tendrías tú", quiso decir pero se abstuvo, vaya comentario raro que sería ese.

Creyendo que le caía mal, buscó otro tema de conversación, pero sus intentos no hacían sino fallar irremediablemente.

-El camino a tu casa es realmente lindo…

-Sí, supongo. –Ahí estaba de nuevo la ansiedad, esos labios que al ser vistos de reojo hacían nacer una estúpida necesidad. –Oye…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué nunca te había visto?

-Porque siempre tomo un bus que me deja casi en casa. –Quizás se adelantó un poco en ese momento, o quizás, Yuzu se congeló ante ese comentario. –Nunca tomo el tren.

-¿Por qué lo tomaste hoy? –Preguntó cuando estaban por llegar a su casa.

-Por ti.

Y esa respuesta, que no esperaba, le derritió sin más las rodillas, los rojos se le subieron a la cara, incluso sus orejas estaban rojas y no se sentía capaz de hacerle frente a la mujer que estaba por doblar en la esquina, justo donde era su casa. –Espera…

Mei se acercó hasta ella y con ese odioso aire de superioridad, le cuestionó. -¿Te incomodé?

-No…

-¿Entonces?

Tardó pequeños instantes en pensarlo, en preguntarse si era lo correcto o en si acaso debía detenerse. –Te… ¿Gustaría entrar a mi casa unos momentos? Parece que lloverá con fuerza y, no me gustaría que te resfriaras o algo como eso.

Miró su reloj, podría pasar unos minutos o quizás un poco más que eso. Sonrió para Yuzu, y esa sonrisa fue devastadora para la cordura de la rubia. –Sería un placer.

Entraron y tras un breve recorrido por el lugar, que fue más que nada visual, Yuzu llevó a Mei a su sala. –Mis padres llegaran en una hora… Quizás un poco más.

-Entiendo. ¿Trabajo? –Preguntó, no parecía muy interesada, sin embargo en verdad lo estaba, cada palabra dicha por Yuzu era retenida por sus oídos.

-Algo así… -Se sentó en el sillón, cerca de ella, a pesar de lo nerviosa que la ponía su presencia, le gustaba, estar tan cerca de Mei era algo que todo su ser disfrutaba.

-Así que… ¿Vienes por aquí seguido? –Cuestionó en un tono bastante amable, quizás no era buena haciendo bromas pero estaban menos tensas que segundos atrás.

-Sí, de hecho, eso creo. –Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y miró a Mei, los ojos color púrpura que miraban con ansiedad a todos lados, se centraron de pronto en los ojos color verde, sonrojándose de nuevo, soltó una risilla, bastante inquieta por la cercanía que de un modo u otro se había obtenido.

-Yuzu… -Dijo en un tono de voz demasiado suave.

-¿Qué?

Esa brusca respuesta hizo que Mei sonriera para sus adentros. –Ven aquí.

Y así, como si fuesen algo, Mei tomó las mejillas de Yuzuko para besarla, la rubia se resistió en un primer momento, intentó quitar las manos ajenas de su rostro pero terminó por ceder ante la textura de su boca.

Esos labios eran suaves, sus labios eran carnosos y estaban ligeramente fríos, contrastaron con la calidez de su boca.  
>El jugueteo a oscuras no se detuvo, Mei no parecía conocer el pudor y pronto bajó hasta el cuello de Yuzu.<p>

-Espera… -La repelió por un instante empujándola un poco, sin embargo sus ojos, sus labios, ella parecía ansiosa por morir a voluntad de esa mujer.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo III. Cherry in Blue II; All mine

Mei soltó una pequeña risa y se dejó caer al sofá. –Dale. –Posterior a eso miraría sus manos y tronaría sus nudillos. -¿Comeremos mandarinas?

Yuzu desvió la mirada de ella, realmente no quería que la chica se detuviera, es sólo que no estaba acostumbrada a ceder tan fácil y menos cuando tenían tan poco de conocerse. -¿Qué clase de persona eres? –Preguntó molesta entre dientes.

-Nada importante, nadie, en realidad, sólo, me gustas y quise demostrarlo.

La rubia dejó de respirar por un breve instante, de nuevo el sonrojo que no podía controlar apareció en su rostro y lentamente miró hacia ella. ¿Cómo podía decir ese tipo de cosas tan de repente? -¿Qué dijiste?

-Carajo sí que eres lenta. –contestó en medio de lo que parecía ser un bostezo. –Dije que me gustas.

-Lo… Siento. –Nuevamente desvió la mirada de ella.

-Es increíble que te portes tan tímida cuando has sido tú quien me ha traído aquí. A tu casa, cuando estamos solas… Cuando te la pasas mirándome. – Dijo tomándola por el mentón y obligándola a mirarla. –Dime… Yuzuko… ¿Te gusto también? –Los ojos púrpura se posaron sobre los labios de la rubia quien sin quererlo se vio intimidada por su presencia, porque nunca nadie la había tomado así. En ese momento, Mei lucía como uno de esos caballeros de películas románticas con finales rosas. No porque fuese masculina, por el contrario, era más bien la forma en que la miraba, la lentitud con que se dirigía. Tan elegante. -¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-Me gustas también. –Admitió, escuchaba el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, respiraba con dificultad y estaba segura de que sus manos estaban sudando.

-Ah. –Soltó, a veces era difícil identificar las emociones de Mei. – ¿En serio?

-Lo sabes. –Dijo apenada.

-Francamente, sí.

La distancia era cada vez menor y Yuzu se mostraba cada vez más cohibida por la chica de cabellos negros, era raro que una persona le incomodase tanto o acaso ¿Eso no era incomodidad? Debía aceptarlo, esos besos le provocaron algo más que un simple cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, su aliento cerca de su boca le hacía temblar y esa sensación, era completamente placentera.

Antes de que Mei avanzase más, por poco que fuera, Yuzu la jaló por el cuello de la blusa, soltando la rienda del control y de lo correcto ella fue quien la besó en esta ocasión, abrió un poco la boca e inclinó la cabeza, marcando cierta distancia y conteniendo sus labios de chocar del todo.

Notó como su compañera se estremeció y decidió jugarse una carta un tanto sucia, dejó escapar un suspiro en los labios de Mei y esta perdió el poco control que tenía.

Empujó a Yuzu por los hombros acorralándola en el respaldo del sillón. –Es una linda forma de conocernos… ¿Sabes? –Comentó suavemente en su oreja.

Empezó a acariciar el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia con su lengua, mientras sus manos atrapaban a su presa. –Espera… -Musitó Yuzu, esta vez Mei no hizo caso, creyendo que era lo que ambas querían, no estaba equivocada. Bloqueó los posibles escapes, y se divirtió con las reacciones de su compañera. –Ya basta.

Empujó un poco a Mei, pero la fuerza de esta era mayor y el único modo en que pudo zafarse del encantamiento, fue deslizándose hasta el suelo, en cuanto hizo eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la peli negra, pero esta sonrisa era distinta, no provocaba ternura, la sangre de Yuzu empezaba a arder. –El suelo es algo frío… ¿No crees? –Ante la *hasta cierto punto* inocente expresión de la rubia, no pudo hacer mucho, esos ojos la miraban con docilidad, esos labios entre abiertos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y… La ligera abertura entre sus piernas, en ese momento, el juego de seducción era algo más que sólo peligroso. Le dedicó una última mirada desde lo alto y bajó hasta su altura, en un primer momento Yuzu se alejó, pero la pícara risa que escapó de sus labios hablaba de muchas cosas, menos del deseo de alejar a Mei.

Volvieron a besarse, el jugueteo de sus labios era algo rápido, calentaba el cuerpo de ambas y hubo un punto en que no resistió, mordió el labio de la mujer de menor altura que soltó un ligero gemido. El camino a tomar era bastante claro.

Se alejó de Mei y se puso de pie con rapidez, la chica que aún estaba en el suelo torció la boca y se mordió el labio inferior. Se incorporó y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá cruzando la pierna y mirando con cierta indiferencia hacia la ventana, la capacidad de recuperar el control tan rápido como lo perdía, la habilidad especial de Aihara Mei. –Y… Tienes una linda casa. –Comentó en ese mismo tonto, y odioso tono de siempre, tan distante, como si en verdad poco le importasen las cosas, lo peor es que esa forma de hablar, le gustaba. –He de admitir que incluso la vista es linda. –La burla, lo que se veía desde afuera de la casa de la rubia era una carretera en construcción.

-Lo sé, me tienes envidia, se nota. –Dijo en tono satírico, aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Se sentó junto a Mei quizás más cerca de lo que notó y haciendo un ligero manoteo se alejó unos centímetros.

Por un momento se arrepintió de haberla detenido, ahora parecía no tener interés, pero Yuzuko no era la clase de mujer que cedía a la primera, aunque, ella no sabía que a Mei le encantaban los jueguitos de ese tipo, aunque no estuviese enterada ella en verdad estaba logrando lo que quería.

Recargó la espalda en el brazo de quien parecía mayor que ella por el simple hecho de su altura y empujó un poco, esperaba otra reacción, no un abrazo tan fuerte, la pelinegra dejó que la cabeza de Yuzu se acomodase en su pecho.

La anfitriona se sonrojó por esa acción y se quedó en silencio, sin poder siquiera hablar por mucho que lo quisiese, los segundos y los minutos pasaron lento por la mente de ambas y de un momento al otro, la rubia quiso recobrar la calma, como si el sofá quemara se puso de pie y se sentó en un mueble que estaba a poco más de un metro del sillón, miró a Mei y sintió esa extraña necesidad de besarla de nuevo. –Deberíamos besarnos. –Afirmó de modo bastante atrevido.

Como si su voz fuese un mandato sagrado, se acercó a ella y puso las manos en las rodillas de la rubia, miró en dirección a esas rodillas y luego a los ojos de la chica que estaba sentada, miró esos labios, y se colocó entre sus piernas, sus manos fueron hacia sus costados y avanzaron a su espalda baja, subiendo lentamente. -¿Deberíamos? ¿Volverás a alejarme? –Preguntó a punto de besar su cuello.

No le dio tiempo de contestar, ni siquiera la oportunidad, Yuzu contuvo un gemido que por poco se fuga de su boca, aferró sus manos a la espalda de Mei mientras jugaba con su cuello y con su espalda, pronto la chica bajó las manos hasta el trasero de la rubia, en medio del frenesí de besos que se desató Mei haló a Yuzu hacia sí misma, sintiendo su cadera pegándose a ella.

Las manos de su compañera no se quedaban atrás, apretando con fuerza los músculos de la mujer que despertaba sus bajos instintos.

Todos los objetos en la superficie del mueble cercana a ellas terminaron en el suelo.

Mei estuvo a unos segundos de levantar a Yuzu del mueble y arrojarla al sofá, o de bajar hasta su entrepierna… Pero Yuzu de nuevo la detuvo.

Esta vez, bastante frustrada, la mujer de cabellos azabache parecía león enjaulado o al menos así fue los primeros minutos, hasta que soltó un amplio suspiro y se mostró más calmada. -Espera aquí. –Dijo Yuzu avanzando hacia las escaleras y entrando a una de las habitaciones, estando sola en su recámara intentó calmar el tumulto de emociones que ahora revolvían su interior, no podía calmarse realmente, en realidad…

Quería llevar a Mei a su cama. Y lo iba a conseguir costase lo que costase, basta de juegos.

Regresó donde la joven y se sentó junto a ella. -¿Quieres ver una foto mía con un enorme vestido? –Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí ¿Por qué no?

-Pues… -Dijo levantándose y jalando a Mei hasta el pie de las escaleras, señaló un cuadro. –Esa soy yo…

Arqueó una de sus cejas, esa pared estaba al lado de la puerta de la que parecía, ser la recámara de Yuzu, esa puerta que estaba abierta. –Ah, qué guapa. –Dijo desviando la mirada, intentando disimular que sí había captado la indirecta.

-Sí ¿No quieres verla de cerca? Quiero decir, la foto… -Y cada vez era más obvia con su intención, hablando con ocasionales pausas, sus labios tentaban a Mei.

La chica le dirigió una mirada, miró el cuadro y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, dio paso a paso por los escalones y sus tacones hicieron eco, analizó cada detalle de la fotografía. –No me gusta el color amarillo.

-Ah… Ya veo… -Dijo empujándola a entrar por la puerta que por "accidente" se había quedado abierta.

De un momento a otro empezaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras Mei empujaba el cuerpo de la chica a caer a la cama y mientras era obvio hacia donde iba todo eso, se resistió *pero menos que antes*, se arrastró hacia atrás en una muda petición de que su amante la siguiera, entre sus piernas, besando su cuello, sintió como su anfitriona le rasguñaba la espalda.

Las menos de Mei estaban ahora acariciándola por sobre la ropa, fue en ese momento en que Yuzu la deseó con más fuerza y en medio de su calor intentó acariciarla también. -¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntó la fría mujer alejando las manos de la rubia de su propia intimidad.

Eso resultó por demás confuso para Yuzu pero para Mei…

Le gustaban las mujeres versátiles. Esa simple acción le dio muchos puntos a favor a Yuzu.

El placer comenzaba a desanudar el orden, la estabilidad comenzaba a fraccionarse ante los besos que Yuzuko recibía en el abdomen…

Fue entonces, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, Yuzu salió disparada y Mei asomó para ver a la chica controlar la situación, la vio hablar con un adulto y volvió donde ella. –Era mi tío.

-¿No te dejan invitar a otros a casa?

-No si es una mujer y me ven besarla tan fervientemente como te estaba besando a ti. -Sus ojos rodaron hasta topar con sus labios. –Ah sí… ¿En qué estábamos?

Se acercó lentamente a ella, y sus labios colisionaron nuevamente, eso hasta que Yuzu vio la hora y se separó de ella. -¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó.

-Mi papá… Va a llegar ya. Debe de llegar en un rato… Tenemos que salir al patio.

-Está bien. –Afirmó ladeando la cabeza, mirando los detalles del rostro de esa mujer, acarició sus mejillas y acomodó algunos mechones de cabello que se resistían a permanecer ordenados. –Eres muy bonita… -En ese momento no la miró a los ojos, su mirada permanecía sobre los ligeramente inflamados labios.

-Tú eres hermosa. –Contestó algo apenada. –Tenemos que irnos… -Jaló de la mano a Mei y bajaron hasta la sala de nuevo.

-Espera. –Detuvo a la chica y la acercó a sí misma. –Allá afuera no podré besarte o eso parece… Así que… -Deslizó una de sus manos por la nuca de Yuzu. –Tengo que aprovechar.

Se posesionó de ella y volvió a besar su cuello ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? En cualquiera otra ocasión habría tenido la fuerza de voluntad para simplemente soltarla e irse, pero no podía resistirse, la distancia entre sus cuerpos se hizo nula cuando logró acorralar a la rubia contra el mueble de minutos atrás, cuando una de sus piernas se puso entre las piernas de Yuzuko y se movió con algo de fuerza estimulando su feminidad, la rubia no pudo sino rasguñar con fuerza la espalda de Mei y contener un gemido que, en realidad, no logró ahogar del todo.

Se separaron e intentaron calmarse en ese preciso instante, para Yu no fue difícil, pero Mei y su pálida piel no podían dejar esos fuertes tonos rojos de las mejillas.

Después de que Mei tomara sus cosas, bajaron al patio principal de la enorme casa y tomaron asiento en dos mecedoras del lugar, se miraban mutuamente y las pupilas de ambas estaban dilatadas, había cosas que decir, más no había palabras que explicaran del todo lo que ambas sentían. -Aquí a veces nos sentamos todos a hablar.

-¿Vives con toda tu familia? –Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Algo así… Con unos tíos, la abuela y por supuesto mi espléndida familia nuclear. –Dijo con cierto énfasis sarcástico en la palabra "espléndida".

-Parece que no te llevas del todo bien con tus padres.

-Porque no nos llevamos bien.

-¿Puedo saber?

-Por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, no ahora que estoy tan feliz. –Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, miró hacia otro lado. –Quiero decir… -Mei tomó su portafolio y buscó entre las cosas en él. Sacó una botella púrpura de agua y un par de pelotitas de esponja. -¿Vamos a jugar?

Mei dio un sorbo de agua y una osada gota del líquido escurrió por sus labios, le extendió las pelotitas a Yuzu y dijo amablemente. –Cuando estoy estresada juego con ellas y eso suele calmarme bastante.

Yuzu las tomó y las miró ¿Eso en serio funcionaba? Empezó a juguetear con ellas y no podía evitar ver de reojo a la mujer junto a ella, quien, indiscretamente la miraba, una sonrisa que no se desvanecía era ahora el delirio de Yuzuko. -¿Qué miras?

Una risilla se escapó de los labios de Mei y nuevamente volvió a buscar entre sus cosas, sacando la botella de perfume más especial que tenía. Roció una o dos veces la cazadora que Yuzu llevaba puesta. –Listo.

Se quedó en silencio, mientras el aroma que no podía identificar embriaga sus sentidos. –Más.

No supo qué hacer ante esa petición, en su interior de moría de pena pero no iba a permitir que Yuzu se diera cuenta. –Claro. –Y puso más de ese perfume en la ropa de ella.

Ella por su parte jaló la cazadora hacia su nariz y cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente. –Ahora huelo a ti… Perfecto.

El silencio se abrió paso, hasta que dos personas entraron a la casa.

-Yuzuko te he dicho cientos de veces que… -Se detuvo al ver a una chica acompañando a su hija. No cualquier chica. –Presidenta…

-Buenas tardes. –Se puso de pie y de inmediato extendió su mano al mayor. –Vine a hablar algunos asuntos del conservatorio con usted pero no estaba, su hija ha sido muy amable al recibirme. –Y ahí estaba su seriedad nuevamente sin embargo… No había una explicación para que estuviese tan roja.

-Oh. –Mostró una ligera sonrisa. -¿El conservatorio aprobó la admisión de Misaki?

-Sí.

La satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del mayor, le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Mei y sonrió. –He escuchado que además del violín toca el piano, si pudiese enseñarle a Saki sería espléndido.

-En realidad. –Admitió. –Mi dominio del piano no es para nada similar a mi dominio del violín, sería una maestra bastante modesta…

-Creo que eso sería más que suficiente. –Contestó el hermano de Yuzu que recién había llegado con su padre. –No sé nada respecto al piano así que una maestra modesta sería una buena idea. –Su sonrisa infantil consternó un poco a la mayor que no entendía el porqué de la atención del menor.

-No. –Bufó Yuzu con un puchero. –Primero perfecciona el violín…

El niño corrió a abrigarse en los brazos de su hermana.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer verla. –Dijo el adulto. –Con su permiso.

Y se retiró de ahí.

Misaki observó a su hermana, luego a Mei, y su mirada iba de una a la otra, abrazó a la rubia e intentó arrebatarle las pequeñas pelotas de esponja. –No, las vas a perder.

-Deja que juegue con ella. –Comentó Mei.

-Pero es que no. –Las arrebató de las manos del menor y se las extendió a Mei. –Son tuyas.

-Quédatelas.

Y nuevamente no supo qué hacer. –Bueno… -Contestó tras unos segundos, era algo insignificante, pero para la rubia significaba mucho todo lo que ella estaba haciendo. –Saki… Ve a ver si ha llegado ya Celia…

El niño salió corriendo de ahí. -¿Celia? –Preguntó con curiosidad, había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Es mi prima. Está en el mismo conservatorio que tú pero es de un grado menor.

-Ah, sí, la que llegó con un violín eléctrico el primer día… -Dijo con una pequeña risa, no en señal de burla. –Sí he escuchado de ella.

-Bueno, ella es mi prima… Oye… Deberías besarme. –Soltó sin más. –No sé, deberías.

-¿Debería?

La adrenalina estaba presente, en cualquier momento alguien podría verlas, pero realmente no importaba, sus labios se buscaron y el beso que nació de lo que no se conocía, fue verdaderamente tierno.

Mei se dejó caer en el respaldo de la mecedora y a punto de tomar otro sorbo de agua, Yuzu le quitó la botella. -¿Me das un poco?

-Eh, claro ¿Por qué no?

Le dio un sorbo a la botella y fue hasta los labios de Mei, el agua que era contenida por la boca de la rubia mojó los labios y la lengua de la mujer de cabellos negros. Acarició su rostro, y ese momento, debió ser eterno. Se miraron por unos instantes antes de volver a sentarse bien en las mecedoras. –Listo.

-Gracias…

Los segundos pasaron, sus manos se pusieron una sobre la otra y la rubia besó el dorso de la mano de Mei, y ese momento, enterneció a la persona de frío corazón. Puso sus ojos sobre ella, y trajo a la vida una memoria de la rubia.

Puso dos de sus dedos en sus labios depositando un beso en ellos, y posteriormente deslizó ese beso sobre los labios de Yuzu. Fue como la primera vez, la misma expresión. -¿Cómo haces eso?

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó algo confundida.

-Eso… -Su voz, lenta y suave, como si hubiese entrado en algún shock o trance fue acompañada con una tímida sonrisa y rubor en las mejillas. –Eso… -Levantó su mano y llevó sus dedos hasta sus propios labios, intentando imitar el movimiento de Mei.

-Ah. –Ladeó la cabeza y algo apenada sonrió. Intentó guiar el movimiento de Yuzu para que depositara el beso con suavidad pero, Yuzu era algo brusca. –No… Tiene que ser más suave… Mira, has lo que yo.

Y entonces, al repetirlo nuevamente, la rubia no pudo más, pudo ver en cámara lenta el pestañeo de Mei, sus labios se movían igual de lento y supo que había algo en esa chica. –No puedo… Eres… -Su mano cayó a su regazo, como si estuviera aceptando su derrota. –Eres demasiado hermosa…

"Demasiado", qué palabra tan ofensiva… Pero, Yuzu no sabía seguramente por qué Mei odiaba esa palabra, así que en su mente la sustituyó por un lindo "muy". Fuese como fuese, las palabras de la rubia movieron algo en su interior. –Tú lo eres más…

-Deberías besarme de nuevo…

Conmovida, y tentada por esas palabras se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia Yuzu, esta levantó un poco la cara como esperando a recibir su beso, fue cuando por accidente, miró un poco hacia abajo. Se sintió avergonzada y desvió la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tu… Tu… -Señaló hacia la camisa de Mei, cuando esta vio de inmediato se dio la vuelta y cerró los botones que se habían abierto, estaba apenada, aunque claro permitir que la vieran así no era su plan. Tomó asiento nuevamente y tomó la mano de la rubia, sin dirigirle la mirada. -¿Y mi beso?

La atracción entre ambas era peligrosa, había secretos y sentimientos que no se marchitaban, había algo que las podía separar y aun así, era imposible resistirse.

Se acercó y la tomó por el mentón, mirando esos labios y manteniendo la distancia. –Ven por él.


End file.
